


Long Summer Days

by HaleHathNoFury (My_Trex_has_fleas)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Coming of Age, Cute Kids, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Skinny Dipping, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, monsters under the bed, who turn into teens and get up to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/HaleHathNoFury
Summary: Scott meets Isaac at summer camp and they form an instant bond and make friends, following each other into the future and twists and turns that change their relationship forever.So do their monsters.





	Long Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the post from glumshoe (https://glumshoe.tumblr.com/post/184045812644/if-two-people-sleep-in-a-bunk-bed-do-they-have-to) as to whether monster would have to share in their kids were in a bunk bed. Three guesses who the monsters are :D

Families collected in the parking lot alongside buses and minivans that spewed children forth onto the tarmac. It was a bustle of manic colour and noise as groups ranging from second through to twelfth grade ran around or disappeared under duffles almost as big as themselves. Camp counsellors in red polo shirts and denim cutoffs were shepherding them into small groups and one of them, a tall broad black teenager with a gentle smile, moved over to a harassed looking mother holding the hand of a small boy with thick black hair and olive skin, whose dark eyes were as big as dinner plates as he took in the scenery around him. 

‘Hi.’ He gave her a friendly grin and checked his clipboard. ‘You’re new?’

‘What gave it away?’ the woman asked. She had the same dark hair and eyes as her son and she looked tired, like she needed a long nap and a margherita. 

‘I’m used to the look.’ The teen held out a hand. ‘I’m Vernon Boyd, one of the counsellors here. Maybe I can help?’

‘That would be great.’ The woman let go of her son’s hand to dig in her purse. ‘My name’s Melissa McCall and this is Scott. We’ve just moved up from San Diego and Scott’s a little sad because he has to go to a new camp, but I’ve been telling him how great it is here.’

‘It sure is.’ Boyd looked down at the boy. He knew the signs of an unhappy child, although the way that he was clinging to his mother and the lack of another parent raised suspicions. ‘We’ve got a ton of great things to do and you’ll be making friends and having fun in no time, buddy.’

‘I will?’ Scott blinked up at him and he looked so much like a puppy that Boyd all but melted. He made a mental note to get the kid assigned to his cabin group and then looked around. He caught sight of the other child he’d dealt with not ten minutes before still standing next to his big brother, who was dressed in fatigues and looked every bit as harrassed as Melissa. 

‘Absolutely.’ he assured him. ‘I’ve got another new kid over there. How about I introduce ya’ll and you can share a bunk.’ 

‘Oh, would you?’ Melissa smiled and it was dazzling. ‘That would be amazing.’ 

‘Come on.’ Boyd took the duffle from Scott’s unprotesting hands. ‘Follow me.’ He led them over to the boy and his brother. ‘Camden? This is Melissa McCall. Her son Scott is also new.’ 

Camden Lahey was barely into his twenties but he acted far older. Boyd knew from the application that he’d sent in that he was his younger brother’s official guardian, their father having lost custody when Camden left school and was able to provide a steady home environment. Boyd was particularly vigilant when it came to the more vulnerable kids, and he’d read the notes that spoke of child abuse and PTSD. It was one of the reasons Isaac had been assigned to him. His college studies in child psychology and social work meant he was often given the tougher cases. There was another one coming too, a boy called Jackson Whittemore who’d recently found out he was adopted and who’d been having behavioural issues as a result. He was also going into Boyd’s cabin, along with his best friend Danny. Danny was well-adjusted and had a happy family life and he and Jackson had been joined at the hip since they’d first started coming to the camp two years before and Boyd knew he’d probably be a good influence on the two new boys. Everybody loved Danny. 

‘Hi.’ Camden shook her hand and did the same to Scott. ‘This is my brother, Isaac.’ 

Isaac peered around his brother shyly, all dark gold curls and huge blue eyes. He looked at Scott with undisguised curiosity and Scott looked back. 

‘Melissa McCall.’ Melissa gently guided her son to stand in front of her. ‘And this is Scott.’ 

Boyd watched the interaction, smiling to himself. This was an excellent start. The sound of a screaming tantrum across the lot caught his attention and he had to bite back a chuckle when he saw his girlfriend Erica rolling her eyes and trying to calm the small bundle of red-haired fury at her side. Lydia Martin was another regular, already razor sharp at ten years old and a consummate emotional manipulator that had her warring parents wrapped around her tiny fingers. Thankfully Erica had been her counsellor since she’d started coming and knew how to deal with her. Boyd watched as she took a sparkly aqua scrunchie from around her wrist, speaking to Lydia as she pulled back her copper ringlets and fixed them into a ponytail and Lydia’s tears stopped as if turned off. Erica looked triumphant as she got back to her feet, looking over at Boyd and winking at him smugly. 

‘What is that?’ Scott’s little voice drew his attention and Boyd looked down to see him and Isaac had approached each other and were looking each other up and down. 

‘It’s a scarf.’ Isaac held out the length of navy blue wool proudly. ‘My mom made it for me.’ 

‘He never takes it off.’ The sadness in Camden’s voice was like slow, deep water. ‘She died three years ago and it was the last thing she made him.’ He said this in a low voice and Melissa’s eyes softened with sympathy and concern and Boyd decided he really liked her. 

‘I’m sorry to hear that.’ She stepped back from the two boys and Camden moved with her. ‘Scott’s dad and I got divorced over Christmas and it’s been really hard for him to deal with. I can’t imagine how much worse your situation is.’ 

‘It’s not a competition.’ Camden replied. ‘Everybody has hard stuff to deal with.’ He looked touched at her words though and Boyd wanted to tell them about his own demons, his younger sister who’d disappeared and was still missing, but he kept quiet and then turned to the boys. They were now chattering away and he was pleased at such an auspicious start. 

‘Okay now.’ They looked up at him and he reminded himself that he would not be allowed to keep them when the summer ended. ‘How about we go get you settled in and then we can go exploring?’

‘Yeah!’ Scott was looking much happier. He ran to Melissa and gave her a tight hug. Isaac did the same, although he hung onto Camden a lot tighter and a little bit longer before he finally felt comfortable to let go. Boyd didn’t rush him. He understood the lack of security they would be feeling, especially Isaac, and waited him out. Camden and Melissa watched them go and Boyd held out a hand on each side. 

‘You can hold onto me until we get there.’ he offered and smiled when Scott took his left hand and then offered his own to isaac, who gave him the tiniest smile and took it. They walked along beside him and he knew that he was going to have no problems from the two of them. They just needed a little love and a lot of comfort and fun and he’d be just the one to provide it. 

He led them into the camp past the staff housing and towards the lines of clapboard cabins that housed the kids. They went according to age and his one was last in the back row in the north west corner. It was called the Howlers cabin, the green door decorated with a wooden plaque painted with wolves, coyotes and foxes. Erica’s girls were three down at the Shriekers cabin, their door painted with hawks and eagles, and her group was the same age. They were all identical inside, eight bunks with trunks for the kids’ things and no electronics. Jackson and Danny were already installed when he got there, having arrived earlier and they looked at the new arrivals with disdain (Jackson) and friendly excitement (Danny). 

‘Okay so you two can choose a bunk.’ Boyd put Scott’s duffle down and watched them deliberate, whispering behind their hands until they seemed to reach an agreement and pointed at the one in the far corner against the wall. 

‘That one.’ Scott said. ‘Stiles likes to be against the wall.’

‘Really?’ Isaac’s eyes were shining. ‘So does Derek.’ 

‘Who’re they?’ Danny had come over, his cavernous dimples on display. 

‘Stiles is my monster.’ Scott informed him, strangely authoritative for a kid who’d been pretty shy only a little while before. ‘He lives under my bed.’ 

‘Like Derek.’ Isaac was smiling and it transformed his whole face. ‘He’s my monster.’ 

‘Aren’t monsters supposed to scare you?’ Jackson scoffed from his side of the room and Boyd sighed. ‘They’re not your friends.’

‘Nu-uh.’ Scott shook his head vigorously. ‘Not my monster. He’s my best friend.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Isaac agreed. ‘Derek looks after me when Cam’s not home. He’s my friend too.’ 

‘Well, that’s just stupid.’ Jackson huffed, folding his arms. ‘You’re stupid.’ 

Boyd pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply to calm himself as both Scott and Isaac’s lips wobbled dangerously. That hadn’t taken long at all. 

‘Nobody’s stupid.’ He shot Jackson a stern look. ‘And imaginary people are welcome here too.’ 

‘They’re not imaginary!’ Scott wailed, huge brown eyes shiny with tears. 

‘And they’re not people!’ Isaac added, both of them clutching each other’s hands. ‘They’re our monsters and they’re good and they’re our best friends!’

‘Jeez.’ Boyd muttered but thankfully the door opened and a distraction arrived in the form of Erica, Lydia and another new kid. She was the same age, dimpled like Danny and with a mass of thick dark curls that she kept having to shove out of her eyes to see. 

‘Wow.’ Erica’s pink glossed smile was wide. ‘Already?’

‘It’s a hiccup.’ Boyd told her. They had an ongoing bet as to who would have the first tears and he was damned if he was going to hand over his dessert every night for a week. 

‘Oh?’ Erica smirked and then snickered, nodding at the boys. ‘Or maybe not?’

Boyd looked down and saw that Scott was staring at the dark haired girl with virtual stars in his eyes. 

‘So this is Scott and this is Isaac.’ he took the opening and the girl smiled. 

‘This is Allison.’ Erica replied. ‘She’s also new.’ She looked at Boyd with that look and he knew there was a story there for later. ‘We were going down to look at the lake later. You want to come with?’

‘Yeah.’ Danny grabbed Boyd’s hand. ‘Can we? After we unpack?’

‘Sure.’ Boyd grinned. ‘Let’s go.’

\- 

A half hour later everyone had arrived and the kids’ things were all stowed. They were giggling and chasing each other at the shore of Lake Finstock, named after the camps’ founder and grandfather of their current camp manager. Finstock was an eccentric man who worked as gym teacher out of season and had hair like a mad scientist and a sports whistle that he wore at all times. His assistant Greenberg had confirmed that he never took it off, even to shower or sleep. Boyd didn’t want to think about how Greenberg knew that. 

‘So.’ Erica leaned back on her hands. ‘I’ve got Lydia whose parents are in the middle of a messy divorce, Hayden who has aggression issues, Malia who thinks she’s a coyote and growls at everyone, Kira who’s chronically shy and Braeden who’s scared the crap out of every counsellor here.’ 

‘What’s Allison’s story?’ Boyd asked, his eyes glued to the kids. You could never be too safe with ten year-olds and water. 

‘Poor thing.’ Erica’s mouth twisted. ‘Her mom committed suicide.’

‘Damn.’ Boyd frowned. ‘That’s some heavy shit.’ 

‘No kidding.’ Erica sighed. ‘I just hope I can handle it.’

‘Of course you can.’ Boyd replied. He’d met Erica in his classes at college and she was a talented and compassionate person who understood the trials of being a troubled child just as well as he did, being epileptic and constantly bullied at school for it. 

‘What about you?’ she asked and he shrugged. 

‘Isaac’s an abused kid, Scott’s parents are recently divorced, Jackson accidentally found out he’s adopted, Mason’s parents are terrified he’s going to be gay, Cory’s got confidence issues because he’s been bullied and Liam’s an angry little shit.’

‘Full plate.’ Erica gave them all a gentle smile. ‘But they’re good kids.’ She linked her pinky finger around his. ‘You’ll end up loving them like you always do. And you’ve also got Danny. That kid’s worth his weight in gold.’ 

‘Everybody loves Danny.’ Boyd agreed and closed his eyes, leaning back to tilt his face up to the sun. 

\- 

At the water’s edge, Isaac kicked up a small splash. 

‘What’s he like?’ he asked and Scott grinned. He dodged the spray and sent up a small offensive of his own. 

‘He’s super smart and super funny.’ he replied. ‘He’s a fox monster.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Isaac smiled back. ‘Derek’s a werewolf.’ 

‘That’s so cool.’ Scott enthused. ‘Does he have fangs?’ He used his forefingers for the desired effect and Isaac nodded. 

‘He’s got fangs and his eyes glow blue when he’s all hairy and he’s really strong and he loves to play fetch with me when he turns into a proper wolf.’ he said, the words coming out in a single stream. ‘He looked after me when my dad put me in the Bad Place. He’s so brave and he showed me how to use claws to tell the time inside the Bad Place so I knew when I could get out.’

‘What’s the Bad Place?’ Scott asked and all the light went out of Isaac’s eyes. 

‘It’s where I go when I’m bad.’ he whispered and Scott grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly as he bit his lip. 

‘My mommy made us move.’ he said. ‘Because my daddy drinks too much. He drank so much night he threw me down the stairs and I broke my arm. It really really hurt and Mommy had to take me to hospital and then the next week we left.’ His face crumpled. ‘I know he hurt me, but I miss him.’ 

‘I miss my mommy.’ Isaac confessed, tears starting to well up. ‘My dad never hurt me before she died. But after he’d scream and yell and put me in the Bad Place. Then Cam found out and I went to go live with him. It’s better but he can’t be around all the time because he’s in the army. He has to go away, like now.’

‘It’s okay.’ Scott reassured him. ‘You’ve got Derek, right?’

‘Yeah.’ Isaac’s tears cleared a little. ‘What about Stiles? Where did he come from?’

‘He was my real best friend.’ Scott told him. ‘We were at kindergarten and in first grade and second grade together. His mom was really sick though and he had to go away for a while and then he just never came back.’ He sighed. ‘But then one night he came to see me and he was different, like grown up different. His eyes were all black and he could make sparks with his fingers and it was so cool.’ 

‘I hope I get to see him.’ Isaac said and Scott nodded. 

‘Maybe our monsters can be friends too.’ he said and Isaac’s mouth curved upwards at the corners. 

I hope so.’ he replied and then Danny came running over with a crab he’d caught and the conversation was quickly forgotten. 

-

The rest of the day went well and as night fell and the campers were herded back to their cabins for lights out, Boyd was pleased. Apart from the stupid incident earlier, the kids had all gotten on well and friendships had been made. He got them ready for bed, tucked in and then told them a suitably gory version of Bluebeard and his wives that had them all giggling frantically and hiding under their blankets. He smiled and turned the lights out before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him to the sound of boy’s sleeping the deep sleep of the emotionally and physically exhausted. 

His footsteps died away and the shadows lengthened in the room as the moon rose outside. Scott and Isaac slept on, oblivious to the sound of scuffling coming from under the lower bunk. 

‘Stop squirming!’ The words were a growl, although the voice was lighter and softer than expected. ‘You’re elbow is in my ear!’

‘Look it’s not like I’m exactly comfortable either.’ The reply was terse and dripping in sarcasm. ‘How about you move some of those stupid muscles out the way and give me a little room to breathe here, big guy?’

‘This is ridiculous.’ the first voice snorted amid the sounds of frantic shuffling. ‘How the hell are we supposed to both fit under here? I hate bunk beds!’ 

‘Hang on.’ There was a squeaking sound, like someone abusing a balloon and then a distinct pop before a shadow tumbled out from under the bed. It stood up, taking shape as it lengthened into the gangly form of a boy who couldn’t be much older than sixteen. He was oddly pale and spotted with moles across his cheeks and jaw, deeply shadowed eyes like black holes in his face and dark hair that stood on end. He dusted off his jeans and the black hoodie he wore and then lit up the air around him with a crackle of sparks from his fingers, taking in the sleeping boys until his eyes fell on Scott.

He went over and knelt down, smoothing Scott’s dark hair with one hand and gently kissing him on the temple. 

‘Hey, little guy.’ he crooned. ‘You look like you tuckered yourself out today, huh?’

There was another popping sound, this one louder, and a second shadow came out from under the bed. This one was a little taller and broader in the shoulders. When it materialised it revealed a young man with a sculpted face and thick black hair with eyebrows to match. His eyes were an eerie pale green that had an odd cast in the light from outside the window and he shouldered the other teen aside and reached to the top bunk, laying a hand on Isaac’s messy curls and growling softly. 

‘I think they had fun today.’ he said and looked down at the other. ‘I’m glad he’s made a friend. He needs one.’ 

‘Me too.’ The younger teen stood up and held out a hand. ‘So, I’m Stiles.’ 

‘I’m Derek.’ He took the offered hand and Stiles winced at the strength in his grip. 

‘Werewolf, huh?’ he asked and Derek inclined his head. ‘I’ve never met one before.’

‘I don’t know what you are.’ Derek said by way of reply. ‘You don’t smell like anything I’ve ever met. You smell kind of like…’ He wrinkled his nose. ‘A fox?’

‘Close enough.’ Stiles grin looked like it was sharper than it had been a minute before. ‘I’m a nogitsune, a fox spirit. I’m not a shifter like you, but I’ve got some skills.’ He waved a hand and the sparks followed his fingers like fireworks. ‘It comes in handy. How about you?’

‘How about me what?’ Derek was still stroking Isaac’s hair. He leaned in and nuzzled the child’s face, still making his strange purring growl noise. 

‘I showed you mine.’ Stiles had a wicked grin on his face. ‘Etiquette demands you show me yours.’ 

‘Fine.’ Derek huffed and shifted and Stiles let out a low whistle. 

‘Cool.’ He studied the electric blue glowing eyes and long fangs, took hold of Derek’s free hand and studied his claws for a minute. ‘So like where do your eyebrows go? Or do they just turn into sideburns.’

‘You’re very annoying, do you know that?’ Derek snorted and Stiles snickered. 

‘If I had a dollar for when someone told me that.’ he replied. ‘But yeah, seeing as we’re going to be trapped under there for the next nine weeks so maybe we should, I don’t know, get to know each other a little bit.’ 

‘Or maybe not.’ Derek snarled and then he was gone, his shadow sliding back under the bed like he’d never been there. 

‘Okay.’ Stiles said to the empty room. ‘This is going to be harder than I thought.’ He sighed and sat down at the foot of Scott’s bunk, knees up and his elbows resting on them. ‘Guess it’s just me keeping watch tonight, kiddo.’

It was closer to dawn before the shadow came out from under the bed and Stiles kept his eyes closed and smiled as he heard Derek climb up to the top bunk and curl around the still sleeping Isaac. 

‘Nice of you to join us.’ he said and heard the answering growl from above. 

‘Just so you know, I don’t plan on telling you my life story.’ Derek muttered. ‘But if our kids are going to be friends, I’m willing to be civil.’ 

‘Okay.’ Stiles grinned and drew a line of electricity in the air between them. ‘That’s all I ask.’ 

-

It too a week for Scott and Isaac’s friendship to be cemented. By then, they were attached at the hip, thick as thieves and driving Boyd more than a little insane with their propensity to get into mischief. His earlier assumption that had him pegging them as well behaved kids hadn’t been completely discarded because they didn’t mean any harm but they did manage to get into all kinds of trouble. 

‘Boyd.’ Isaac whined from his seat on the examination table in the infirmary. ‘It itches!’ 

‘Well, if you’d listened to me when I told you not to run off then you would have seen the poison oak.’ he replied calmly, applying large swathes of calamine lotion to the angry red patches on Scott’s legs. 

‘Ugh.’ Isaac looked downcast. He had already gotten his treatment and was covered in vibrant pink blobs. Thankfully the reaction had been very mild and the blisters were small. 

‘This will hopefully make you think twice.’ Erica said. She was attending to a sniffling Lydia. Next to her on the counter, Allsion was crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue to make Isaac smile. They had formed a happy little group, the kids from their two cabins, and Erica’s two girls were just as mischievous as Scott and Isaac were. The others were wont to tag along but they didn’t have Lydia’s genius streak or Scott’s hapless propensity for trouble. 

‘All done.’ Boyd said and capped the bottle, discarding the cotton wool in the trash and the lifting Isaac down while Scott simple flopped off the table like a fish out of water. ‘You’re going to have to stay inside tonight, no firelight songs for you.’

‘Aw man.’ Scott kicked at the floor, pouting. 

‘It’s okay.’ Erica soothed him, hoisting Lydia onto her hip and taking Allison’s hand. ‘We’ll get another counsellor to go with the others and we can play board games tonight, just the four of us.’ 

That brought out smiles and smiles made Boyd happy. 

True to their word they stayed in after dinner, playing Operation and laughing at the way the kids screeched in delight every time someone messed up. 

‘Yeesh.’ Erica gritted her teeth. ‘This is impossible.’ She had Malia, who’d insisted on staying in too, in her lap and was also trying to remove a femur. 

‘No it’s not.’ Lydia informed her in her reedy voice that managed to be perfectly imperious. ‘I get it right all the time.’ 

‘That’s because you’re clever.’ Jackson told her. He and Danny had also stayed behind and were cuddled into each other and shamelessly cheating when it was their turn. ‘You’re the smartest one here.’

‘But not the prettiest.’ Scott grinned, throwing a shy smile across at Allison, who dimpled at him. 

‘Am too.’ Lydia threw her sneaker at him, it bounced off Scott’s head and then they had to calm the ensuing chaos. 

‘Tell me why we do this again?’ Erica asked, trying to dislodge Lydia’s teeth from Scott’s arm while Jackson and Danny whacked her in the legs with their giant foam swords. 

‘Because it’s excellent experience for our future employment.’ Boyd replied, holding Allison up by one ankle and keeping an arm around a wriggling Malia’s waist as she growled and snapped just like a real puppy. Isaac had retreated to his top bunk and was yelling encouragement from aloft. It was chaotic and loud and nobody noticed the shadows under the bed. 

-

‘The kid’s a scrapper.’ Stiles chortled. He was lying on his stomach, chin cupped in his hands and his feet kicking in the air behind him. Next to him, Derek was sitting cross legged and shaking his head in despair. 

‘He’s a liability.’ he snorted and Stiles grinned and swiped at him, yelping and falling over when he did so. He flipped over onto his back and beamed at Derek, his eyes almost bottomless in the gloom under the bed. 

‘He’s spirited.’ he corrected. ‘And sure he might be a little reckless but he’ll grow out of that.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ This time the sarcasm was all Derek’s. ‘Maybe it will just get worse.’ 

Stiles burst out laughing at that and poked him in the ribs. 

‘You’re such a sourwolf.’ he said, his snub nose crinkling in amusement. ‘You’re no fun at all.’

‘I can be fun.’ Derek protested. ‘I just don’t think fun needs to always be that.’ He waved a hand at the melee. 

‘Oh?’ Stiles’ mouth curved in a taunting smile. ‘Then what exactly would be your idea of fun, big guy?’

For a moment Derek’s eyes gleamed blue. 

‘Playing chase.’ he replied and Stiles laughed again. 

‘Would you chase me?’ he asked. 

‘I’d chase you.’ There was a flash of fang when Derek grinned. ‘And I’d catch you.’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Stiles turned over onto his stomach again. ‘Foxes are awfully tricky.’ 

‘Maybe.’ Derek regarded him. ‘But wolves are fast.’ 

\- 

Later, after the sky turned velvety black and the cabins were quiet they snuck out into the night. Stiles had to admit that Derek was indeed fast, especially when he got pounced on and pinned to the ground. He also had to admit that maybe he liked the wolf a little too much for comfort. 

‘Okay.’ he puffed, completely out of breath. ‘You can let me up now.’ 

‘No.’ Derek was breathing just as hard, pinning Stiles’ wrists to the ground and straddling him to keep him still. ‘I think I like you like this.’ 

‘Asshole.’ Stiles wriggled, trying desperately to free himself. ‘C’mon. I’ll say uncle.’

‘Promises, promises.’ Derek growled playfully, eyes blue and fangs dropped. ‘You’ll run off as soon as I let you go.’ 

‘So?’ Stiles grinned, letting his own teeth sharpen a little. ‘Then you just get to chase me all over again.’

Even Derek couldn’t argue with that logic. 

-

Summer turned chilly and the days got shorter and by the time summer camp ended, Scott and Isaac knew they’d be friends forever. They stood in the parking lot on that last evening as the evening was setting in, weepy because they were going to only see each other at Christmas, when Camden and promised that he and Isaac would come to stay for a week. 

‘You’ll see each other soon.’ Melissa promised, cuddling a distressed Scott. ‘And we have Skype and you can text each other.’ 

‘But I’ll miss him.’ Scott whined. He was looking at Isaac like he was losing an arm. 

‘Soon, buddy.’ Camden said. He had Isaac on his hip, his little brother’s face buried in his shoulder. ‘We promise.’ 

Boyd watched the scene with mixed emotions as he always did. He would miss the little shits but it was good to know they’d be back the following year. He turned to walk away, missing the shadows that hovered beneath the two cars the boys were being bundled into. 

Stiles looked across and saw Derek’s eyes gleaming blue. He raised a hand and Derek did the same, their eyes locking. 

‘I’ll see you next year.’ he mouthed and got a sweet smile that had one perfect dimple in it, a discovery that Stiles had only made towards the very end of the camp. 

‘Not if I see you first.’ Derek mouthed back and then disappeared as Camden stepped on the gas and their car pulled away, leaving Stiles feeling oddly bereft and wishing that next summer would come soon.


End file.
